My sickness
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru doesn't come to practice one day saying she is 'sick' kakashi goes to help her get better ONESHOT kakashi x fem.naru sasuke is not like normal sasuke at all!


Sasuke leaned against the red bridge railing, team Kakashi was suppose to meet today and so far he was the first one, he heard footsteps and looked Sakura came walking up she looked tired.

"Morning Sasuke."she said.

"Hmm."he shrugged.

They sat there waiting an hour later neither Kakashi or Naru was there yet.

"Wonder where Naru is."Sakura said Sasuke sighed and turned and did a few hand signs.

_Naru...Naru._

_What teme!_

_Where the hell are you? Team Kakashi is suppose to meet today._

_I'm not coming in._

_Why?_

_Because..._

_Because why? _

_Because...teme im...im...im sick._

_Bull shit. _

_No I am sick. _

_What sick of being around him? _

_You could say. _

_Hmm well alright I'll tell him. _

_Thanks._

Sasuke turned Sakura looked at him.

"Well?"

"She is 'sick' so its me and you today."

"Ah."Sakura nodded.

They waited a few minutes longer then a poof sounded, Kakashi at on the top of the bridge.

"Yo."he waved.

"You're late sensei."Sakura growled.

"Yes well I have to save a drowning cat."he smiled.

"Then why aren't you wet?"Sakura sneered Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Sounds so freaking wrong._

"Because Sakura-_chan_ I changed before I came here."he smiled at her.

_Teme._ she growled in her mind.

"So where is naru?"he looked at Sasuke.

"She is sick."

"Oh well then I guess its just-"

"I think we should go take care of her sensei!"Sakura interrupted him, he looked at her.

"You think so...alright let's go."he walked off the bridge, Sakura went to follow but Sasuke grabbed her.

"What the hell Sakura?"he growled.

"You know you want to see them together, so stop being such a downer."

"Hey you two let's go."Kakashi said, they looked at him then took off towards Naru's house.

"Okay Sasuke call her but don't say anything about us being there until we are there."Sakura whispered

he nodded and did the signs.

_Naru Naru Naru!_

_What the hell teme geez._

_What are you doing? _

_About to fix some food, why? _

_I can't just talk?_

_Why?_

_I'm stuck with Sakura give me a damn break._

_Hah!You deserve it! _

_Shut up. _he growled, they landed outside her door Sakura nudged him.

_Oh by the way Naru._

_What?_

_We are coming over. _

_Huh!_

_Yeah so open your door now._

They heard a bang and a yelp of pain, Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Naru its Kakashi open up."

"No go away!"  
>"Either open the door or I will come in."<p>

"No!"she said Kakashi growled he twisted the door knob it opened, he walked in and slammed the door shut in Sasuke and Sakura's face, they pressed their ears to the door.

"Naru where are you?"

"Go away sensei, I'm sick just leave please!" he walked towards her voice she was in the kitchen.

"Naru come on, I'm here to help."he said he seen her she leaning against the wall.

"Listen all I want is to make some lunch, then go to bed okay."she snapped she walked past him she was in a long black shirt with long sleeves, she looked at him and bent down she was trying to find a pot for her ramen she growled and reached into the bottom cupboard all the way in the back, Kakashi watched and grabbed his nose to feel if it was bleeding or not, Naru bent down so far her shirt had ridden up and he could see her blue panties.

"Naru what are you looking for?"  
>"A pot so I can cook my lunch."she leaned back out and held a pot she stood up and washed it.<p>

_Get him, what are you waiting for!_ Sakura said.

Naru glared at the door, then turned.

"Seriously sensei leave."

"No now what is wrong? Sasuke said you was sick."

"I just have...a...ugh upset stomach."she lied.

"Well why don't you sit down I will make it."

"No I'm fine."

"Sit."  
>"No!"she said she went to take a step forward, Kakashi moved fast and picked her up, she squealed<p>

he held her bridal style and she blushed when she felt his hand near her butt, she put her head on his neck he felt her breathe in, he smirked.

_So you like me to huh._ he walked to the couch and set her down making sure his hand ran over her butt she blushed hard.

"Naru do you have a fever? You are red."he pressed a hand to her head.

"No no."she blushed he chuckled and walked into the kitchen, he made the ramen and brought it to her, she smiled and sat up and took the bowl and ate the ramen, Kakashi sat down next to her, he pulled out his book and read it, Naru finished her ramen she set the bowl on the table next to the couch and looked around.

"Kakashi can you hand me that book."she pointed, he grabbed it and looked the book was completely black and had no words on the cover, he looked and spotted something red it was a no symbol.

"Naru..."

"What?"

"Is this..."  
>"What icha icha no! Jiriaya wrote it but its not, just hand it over."<p>

"No I wanna look."he went to open it, Naru squealed and leaned over, her hand landed on his leg, she leaned over, she tried to grab it but he pulled it away she fell on his lap, she laid there glaring at him

she realized how she was laying and sat up quickly.

"Come on, Naru what's so bad?" he went to open it, Naru panicked if he opened it he would see the image he drew and the couple looks like him and her together.

"Please Kakashi please let me have it please!"she said.

"Fine."he handed her the book, she took it and moved back she opened it and started to read it, Kakashi looked towards her, she moved away, Kakashi grabbed it she jumped towards him and pulled the book she leaned over and fell pulling him with her, they fell and rolled on the floor, Naru opened her eyes and she blushed hard, she was straddling Kakashi, her face was about three inches away from his face she blushed hard he looked at her.

"Naru."

"Ugh...sorry."

"No Naru it was my fault."he propped himself on his elbows expecting her to get up she didn't move, she looked at him and leaned in and kissed him through his mask, he didn't move his eyes widened then slowly closed, they moved in a little more, Naru opened her eyes and pulled away she gasped.

"Naru?"

"Kami I'm so sorry."

"Its okay-"

"No I'm not sick okay...I like you and...I can't...never mind"she jumped up and ran to her room, kakashi laid there looking towards the door, he sat up a little he felt himself, he was hard from the kiss.

_Thank kami she didn't feel that._ he stood and walked to the hall and knocked on the door.

"Naru please can we talk? open up."

"No go away!"

"Either open up or I'm going to break the door."

he stepped back and got ready the door opened, Naru stood there, she glared, she sat down on the bed

"What?"  
>"Can we talk please."he took a step in and shut the door and sat next to her.<p>

"I already know, we can't do this because you are my sensei and even if we could I'm much to young for you and I need to get my head out of the clouds and practice to be a better ninja." she turned her back on him.

"Naru-"  
>"Just please I don't want to hear it, I just said it so can you please just go!"she stood up and started to walk to the door, Kakashi growled low and grabbed her waist, he flipped her on the bed and pinned her down, she looked at him shocked.<p>

"Will you shut the fuck up and let me finish."he growled she nodded once.

He pulled his hitai-ate off and moved his fingers to his mask, he pulled it down past his chin, he pressed his lips to hers he ran his tongue over her lips, she slightly opened them his tongue entered her mouth and explored her mouth collecting her taste, which tasted like ramen he pulled back she panted he smirked.

"Now that I know you can't say anything naru I like you too"he smiled at her she blushed hard then leaned up she wrapped her arms around his neck

"im sorry I thought-"  
>"i know...do you want this"<p>

"yes"she rubbed her hips against his hips he groaned he sat up she sat up a little too he pulled the shirt up and off her body he tossed it on the floor she blushed hard she didn't have a bra on she covered her chest he grasped her wrist lightly and tugged

"i wanna see you"he kissed her wrist she relaxed then moved her hands to his shirt and tugged he slid it off and it landed with her shirt kakashi slid his pants off and got back on the bed

"mine"he growled in her neck he kissed her neck and moved all around he licked over her pulse point she moaned he chuckled and bit over the spot she yelped but relaxed he sucked on the skin and licked the spot he bit once more then looked there was a big red mark on her neck now everyone would see it he smiled

he licked her jaw and placed a kiss on her lips and moved back down he cupped her breast he smiled and squeezed she moaned she bit her lip keeping the sounds in he seen it and smiled he licked the globe in his hand then licked around the nipple making it hard he blew air on it and pulled it into his mouth he sucked she yelped and tugged his hair she whined he sucked and fondled the other with his hand he bit the nipple one more time and moved on to the other one naru was biting her lip hard kakashi looked up he wanted to hear her scream he moved a hand down he licked her globe and repeated what he did but before he bit down he cupped her sex she gasped and he bit down she screamed he felt her get wetter than she was she tossed her head back and forward kakashi let her go she laid there looking at him his hand still cupping her sex he slid a finger up and down her slit she groaned

"kaka...ahhhh kakashi please stop! gah!"she whined she bucked up he froze her hand hit his groin he growled

"no more playing"he said and leaned down he kissed her long and hard she couldn't really breathe he finally pulled away and naru gasped and pulled air into her lungs she felt him move she looked he was between her legs and she blushed he let out a puff of air she froze she wiggled he held her hips down and ran his tongue over her soaked underwear she gasped kakashi had to add extra weight to keep her down he kept licking over her underwear she tossed her bed sheets and pillows around

"kakashi please!oh god please"

"what"he said against her

"please make me..."  
>"you want to cum"he asked<p>

"yes god please"  
>"alright"he pulled her underwear down her legs she waited kakashi stared at her she was soaked<p>

he leaned in and licked her legs he felt them quiver

he moved his tongue and collected the juices from her legs and moved up she shaved he ran his tongue along her outer lips she whined he grabbed one of her hands to her center and had her spread her lips open for him she blushed he dug back in making naru yell and arch up he tasted her and wanted more he slid his tongue in her entrance she cried out he moved up and captured her clit in his mouth and sucked he slid one finger inside her and moved it around as he moved it in farther naru was whining and trying to make him moved faster he felt her muscles quiver after a little bit and she came screaming his name he slowed down drawing it out she laid there boneless she panted he licked up some of the juices her legs twitched he moved back up

"ready"he bent down and kissed her she tasted herself on his lips

"very"she said after he pulled away and moved his knee up he could feel his sadistic side coming out

she was soaked again

"so you want your sensei to fuck you huh"

"yes"

"what was that"

"yes!"

"yes what"

"yes I want you to fuck me!"she yelled he smiled and pulled his boxers down he aligned himself with her and slowly moved in

"im not a virgin go faster"she growled kakashi sunk in and hissed she was tight he pulled back and slammed back in she gasped he grabbed her legs and moved them to his shoulders he thrust in she gasped louder this was making him reach new places he pulled out and moved back in slowly and pulled back out he repeated this going slow naru was crying

"please please faster"

"nope"he growled and continued she gasped and moved her hands down and cupped his balls he faltered a little he growled and pulled out he flipped her and thrust in behind she sighed he pushed her down her butt was higher in the air she pushed back against him

"stay still"

"no"she wiggled

"then you have to be punished he pulled out and slapped her butt she yelped and moved her hand to her butt

"Stop!"

"nope" he pinned the one hand down and smacked again she yelped and tried to move her other hand down he pinned that with the other one and kept smacking her ass when he stopped naru was crying and whining and her ass was red he slid in slowly she whined he moved back out and kept a slow pace she tried to jerk away but couldn't he picked up the pace a little she was panting again kakashi felt himself close he slid his free hand down and pinched her clit she gasped and cried he picked up his pace and soon she was crying out from her release kakashi grunted and thrust in two more times then flooded her insides with his seed they collapsed on the bed panting he pulled out and pulled her body close to his they covered up and relaxed

"i love you kakashi"  
>"love you too naru"he kissed her neck she sighed then a thud was heard on the roof she glared up<p>

_im surrounded by perverts_

the thump was because sakura just passed out from blood loss sasuke sat there with a hard on and blushing hard _I really need a girl_

**THE END **


End file.
